


Growing Pains

by BandGirl33



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Ashton and mali are the same age, Bullying, Calum is 16/17 and Ashton is 19, Cashton, High School, Homophobia, Internalized Homophobia, Lace Panties, M/M, Minor Violence, Mpreg, Muke - Freeform, Mutual Pining, Panties, Pining, Recreational Drug Use, Sisters best friend, Smut, Underage Drinking, Underage Sex, calum love Ashton
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-07-14 22:42:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 11
Words: 11,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16050059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BandGirl33/pseuds/BandGirl33
Summary: Calum went from being a 10 year old who looked up to a Hazel eyed boy to being a 16 year old who was trying to drown out how deep his feelings for his sisters best friend went.





	1. Girls Aren't Really My Thing

Calum was Ten the first time he met Ashton. Mali, who was three years older than him, had come home from school rambling on about a new friend she had. One that let her braid his hair during recess so that she could practicing for her own hair. It wasn’t very long before Ashton had been dragged to their house after school. 10-year old Calum was floored by the new person in his family's lives. Everything about Ashton confused him, His great looks and kind attitude contrasted with his sad eyes and introverted nature. He noticed that the other boy rarely spoke about himself or his life and Calum couldn’t figure out why he cared so much. 

 

“I like your friend Mali, this one is nice to me.” Calum spoke only after the boy had left, both kids retreating up the stairs to their rooms. 

“Yeah he’s a sweet kid, I’m glad you guys like him.” Her voice was soft as she continued. “i’ve never had a guy friend who would talk about boys with me.” 

 

Calum couldn’t figure out why that made the tips of his ears burn or the edges of his mouth turn up but it did. He was obsessed with his sisters' friend, he just didn’t know why just yet. 

 

~~~~~ 

 

3 years later Calum was an emotional mess. He was twelve when he finally realized why he was so obsessed with the older boy. Ashton had come over to swim, leaving Calum with a raging boner from watching the shirtless boy do flips into the water. A year after the sudden realization of being gay he was still fighting himself over the fact that Ashton, his sisters best friend, was the object of his affection. 

 

“So, Cal, how has school been? Any girls catch your attention yet.” His sisters voice had pulled him from his thoughts as both her and the older boy waited for an answer from Calum. 

“Girls aren’t really my thing.” His response was nothing more than a whisper and he regretted it the moment it left his mouth. He saw both of their eyes go wide signaling that it was time for him to make an exit. “I need a shower.” and he all but ran up the stairs 

 

He spent the next two hours crying about outing himself. He was stupid and now Ashton would hate him for being the gay weird kid. 

 

~~~~~~ 

 

Calum was almost 17 now. Mali had gone off to school in London while Ashton started working across town at some radio station. He had come to accept himself more and accept that he would never have Ashton. He was currently at some gross Collage party he had snuck into, body slung across his best friend Luke’s lap as they passed a joint back and forth. His mind and body were calm as he watched drunken kids grind against each other. 

 

“Dude, a hotty that is totally your type just walked in.” Luke was shouting over the music but Calum understood, eyes scanning over to where Luke had pointed. 

 

Ashton. It was the man who gaving Calum his type. 

 

“Oh shit, we need to go before I get in major trouble.” 

“Cal what are you talking about.” 

“That’s Ashton and if he tells my sister I was here I’m fucked for life.” He didn’t wait for Luke to respond before he was dragging him towards the door by the back of his hoody. 

“Uh dude, I think he saw you.” 

“Fuck, run Luke.” He had made it out the door and halfway down the front lawn before his body was being slammed to the ground by a mass of muscle. 

 

He could hear Ashton letting out small giggles between pants. He tried pushing his body up enough to get Ashton off of him but it was no use. When he lifted his head, he could see Luke sitting on the grass not too far away laughing way harder than he thought the boy should be. 

 

“Ash, you’re killing me. Let me up.” His voice was strained as he made the request. 

“Are you going to run from me for no reason again?” 

“No just please get off of me before I die” He felt the body lift off of his but still keep him trapped between arms and legs. 

“Is there a reason you're still hovering over me?” Calum questioned once he flipped around to face Ashton and his perfect face. 

“Is there a reason you took off running when you saw me or why your even here Cal” His tone was mocking as he shot back at the boy under him. 

“God I’m too high for this. Just don’t tell Mali okay? She’ll tell mom and then I’m screwed.” 

“Dude I’ve barely talked to your sister since she left and please tell me you’re only stoned or I’ll be the one telling your dad.” 

“Me and Luke just shared a few joints now please let me up before my head explodes.” Ashton’s body slid off of his before a hand was pulling him up. 

“I’m assuming legs over there is Luke, seems like a light wait.” Ashton’s question was punctuated with a wave in Luke’s direction. 

“He doesn’t get out much, his mom is a teacher.” he directed the statement at the hazel eyed man but was walking in the direction of his friend. 

“Hey Lu, this is Ashton. He’s Mali’s friend.” 

 

Luke stopped giggling long enough to Look up at the oldest man, head cocked to the side. Calum could see the gears moving in the blonde's head. A small smirk flitted across his friends face as the boy put it together. Ashton was exactly like Calum had described his dream guy and now Luke knew why his friend was always so specific. 

 

“God now I get why he’s the center of your wet dreams.” Luke had barely finished before he was being smacked across the back of the head. 

“Get up you fucking noodle before I leave you here and call your bother to come get you.” Calum was avoiding looking up at Ashton. He felt like crying. 

“You wouldn’t fucking dare.” 

“You want to bet dick bag.” 

“I can take you guys home if you want.” Ashton’s voice was soft, like he was scared of setting the younger boy off.” 

“Luke’s parents aren’t home I was just going to drag him to his and go skate around until I sober up enough to go home without getting killed.” 

“I’ll drop him off then we can go get food, we need to talk anyways.” Without making eye contact Calum gave the older boy a nod.


	2. We Need To Talk

By the time they had made it to Luke’s house the other two boys had listened to Luke try and talk himself out of his wet dream comment. Calum might have been a little too aggressive when dragging the leggy blonde into his house, grabbing his skateboard on the way out of the house and back to Ashton’s car. 

 

“Can you just take me home, I’m tired.” Calum tried to keep his voice steady as he made the request. The car starting to roll forward down the street. 

“Cal, we need to talk about this.” out of the corner of his eye he could see Ashton turn to face the tan boy as the pulled up to a stop sign. 

“No, we don’t.” He was panicking. He grabbed his board and pushed his door open, quickly getting out and setting off don’t the road. 

“Calum!” 

“Go home Ashton.” He shouted over his shoulder, catching a glimpse of the older boy getting back into his car. Calum pushing his headphones in before taking off full speed. 

 

He could sense Ashton’s car driving next to him and he could faintly hear the boy calling him. If it wasn’t for the endless vibrations from his pocket he wouldn’t have stopped again before reaching home but there was always a fear of his parents realizing he wasn’t home. He sighed before stopping the board before unplugging the headphones from his phone. 

 

Mali’s name flashed across the screen as Ashton pulled up next to him and getting out. He flashed the boy his screen while placing a finger of his mouth to warn him to be quite. 

 

“Hey Mali.” his voice sounded tired from all of the weed he had. He put his phone on speaker before his sister could reply. 

“I came to surprise everyone and found your room empty asshole, where are you.” 

“I’m skating around trying to clear my head.” He had his body leaned against aphole, staring at the stars to avoid looking at the man in front of him. 

“Okay well you have an hour to get home before I wake up Dad.” 

“What the fuck Mali, you act like you’ve never snuc.....” His statement was cut short as he felt lips press to his throat and cold fingers trace the top of his pants. 

“I never snuck out to get high like you do! I don’t know what the hell your trying to do to yourself or what caused you to be so unhappy but we need to fix it.” He could barely make out what his sister was saying past the feeling of Ashton biting long his neck when suddenly his phone was being taken out of his hand. 

“He wasn’t getting high, we were getting food and I was giving him relationship help Mali.” In the time Ashton had taken his phone and finished his statement Calum had made a rather large hickey on the older boys shoulder. 

“Ashton?” 

“Yeah it’s me, I’ll have him home before your parents wake up, promise.” 

“Fine.” 

 

Calum listened to Ashton and his sister say their goodbyes while watching the man in front of him. A huge part of him was sad when Ashton pulled his body away but that soon faded when the boy picked up his board, throwing it into the back seat before nodding at Calum to get in the Mustang 

 

The ride was silent on the way to a local Maccas, nothing being said except their orders. He watched Ashton as he gave the girl at the window the money while waiting for their food. Everything about Ashton was so perfect. He must have realized he was being watched because a smirk was plastered across his face as his wound his fingers with the younger boy. Calum’s hand was being lifted to Ashton’s lips, a soft kiss being pressed against his knuckles. He could feel heat rush through his body and he knew he was blushing hard as Ashton grabbed the bag from the worker. 

 

“Why do you look so confused Cal?” 

‘I’m still trying to figure out whether you’re just gonna disappear or something.” 

“I’m not.” 

 

The boys ate most of the food in the way to an overlook Ashton loved going to. They were left with half melted milkshakes while leaning against the front of the old mustang. Calum’s shake was pulled from his hands only seconds before he was being lifted onto the hood of the car, Hazel eyes locking with his. There was a pair of cold hand sliding along under his shirt

 

“I remember when you accidentally came out to me and your sister. I was barely 16 and trying to figure myself out and god, you looked so scared an all I wanted to do was make it better. I sound like such a creep but god you were the cutest. You were always mature for such a young kid.” There was a look of guilt across the older boys face as he whispered out the last part of his declaration. 

“Ash it’s okay. I picked myself back up, I’m fine.” He pulled Ashton into his chest, burying his fingers through the thick honey curls. He felt Ashton’s body relax against his before the boy responded. 

“You’re sister used to always joke that if anyone was my soulmate it was you. She said that you would be the perfect balance for me one day. I doubt she was ever serioud but I think she must have been right” Ashton was giggling by the time he stopped talking. 

“Yeah well she has always been in tune with that shit.” Calum places a soft kiss in Ashton’s hair to punctuate his sentence. 

“God, I need to get you home, the sun is coming up.” 

“Only if you stay with me.” 

“Deal.’ 

 

They had barely made it under Calum’s covers before he heard his parents starting to get up. He shot a text to his sister making sure she knew he was home before turning over to face the one person who has always been the center of his world, letting out a soft giggle at the already snoring boy. His mind was racing and there was no way he would be able to sleep. He placed on last kiss in Ashton’s hair before pushing himself up to take a shower. He grabbed some fresh clothes before heading down the hallway.


	3. If I Am Anyone's Person, It’s Yours

Calum’s hair was dripping as he stepped out of the bathroom, sweats hanging low on his hips as he runs a towel through his hair. His body was crashing from the lack of sleep, his mind fuzzy. It took him half a second too long to register his sister telling him she was going to throw his clean clothes on his bed because by the time he made it to his door he knew what she was seeing. When he peered over his sisters shoulder he let out a breath of relief. Ashton had turned over onto his stomach and had thrown a pillow over his head to block out the light, there was no way she would able to tell it was him. 

 

“Calum Thomas Hood why is there some random guy in your bed and who is he?” Her voice was a sharp wisper as she turned around to face him. 

“Someone I’m hopefully seeing.” He tried to look as innocent as possible as he watched Ashton start to shift in bed. 

“You better be seeing him if he’s going to leave that many marks across your neck Calum.” He could tell she was mad and his heart dropped when his response was cut off. 

“Can you two stop fucking fighting. He’s not 12 anymore Mali, leave him alone.” Ashtons voice rang loud and clear through the room as Mali’s glare hardened on her brother. 

‘I’m going to kill you Calum, so you better start running.” 

 

He took off without hesitation, not bothering to grab shoes or a shirt as he flew down the stairs and out the front door, his family yelling after him and Ashton yelling after his sister. He easily out ran his sister, he was taller and had longer legs, it wasn’t hard. He kept running for almost a mile before he spotted a park. Calum felt sick and light headed, the only thing he had eaten in the last 24 hours was the nuggets from Maccas. They didn’t do much to soak up the booze and weed he consumed the night before. 

 

He threw himself in to the cool grass, panting harshly as the sun climbed in the sky. His heart was racing and tears were threatening to spill from his eyes. Why did he think that anything with Ashton was a good idea, he was the forbidden fruit he was never supposed to get. He was sobbing now and the sound of footsteps was drowned out by the blood rushing past his ears. 

 

“Cal, babe, Look at me and breath.” 

“God Ash I fucked up, this was never supposed to happen. I’m so sorry.” 

“Cal you didn’t fuck up. Everything's fine, Mali is fine, we’re fine. Look up babe, look at me.” Calum could feel Ashton’s fingers framing his face while he cried. 

“No Ashton it’s not okay. You’re her best friend and I had to be stupid and fall for you. You’re her person not mine.” He pushed himself up to walk away from the older boy but was stopped by a firm grip on his arm. 

“I don’t belong to her, I don’t belong to anyone Calum. Your sister was pissed about the age difference and the thought of me taking advantage of you. If I am anyone's person, it’s yours.” Ashton was breathless by the time he finished, his face close to Calum’s. 

“I just need to talk to her first Ash....” His voice was soft as he leaned in to press a kiss to Ashton’s forehead before taking off in the direction of his house. 

 

The house was empty and quite when Calum pushed open the front door. Their parents must have taken Mali out to try and calm her down and he was thankful for the solitude. He pulled a pack of smokes from its hiding spot up on a shelf, behind a photo of him and his sister. He took in how happy they looked as young kids, before life made everything complicated. With a sigh he headed out the backdoor onto the patio. Clouds were rolling in fast and Calum was thankful for the oncoming rain while he sat under an umbrella, lighting a cigarette as a breeze rolled through. His panic was eased slightly as the nicotine flooded his body. He was falling apart and no one but him knew why, that Ashton was only the final straw. 

 

~~~~~~~ 

 

Calum’s family and Ashton was ignored for the rest of his weekend, opting to leave for school before anyone else made it up. The morning was crisp after a weekend of rain. For the hour leading up to him actually needing to be at school he skated around town, his last joint hanging from his mouth, letting the cool air flow around him. He watched the houses and tree fly past him as he got higher and it wasn’t long before he found himself in front of his actual hell. Him being gay wasn’t a problem for everyone in his family but it was a major problem with everyone at his school. He lets out a groan before picking up his board and heading toward the door were kids were starting to accumulate. 

 

“Aye Faggot!” and there it was. The inevitable abuse from the one person who seemed to hate Calum a little more than the rest. 

“Fuck off James, not in the mood.” He knew it wouldn’t stop them. 

“Watch your mouth with me cock sucker. I say and do what I want to you fag.” 

“Go fuck with someone who gives a shit James.” 

“I said watch your mouth Hood.” 

 

He was being knocked backwards before he could respond. His nose gave an audible crack as blood started flowing. A few hits were being landed on him as he hit the ground, his head smacking loudly on the cement. His mind was starting to block out the hits as his vision blurred from the pain. A few more hits and he would be out cold. Calum held his breath and waited for the darkness to come but it didn’t as he heard a voice, a familiar voice, shout from far away. 

 

“What the fuck do you guys think you're doing!......Lauren stay in the car.” 

“Stay the fuck out of it, this faggot need to learn when to shut his mouth.” Another kick was landed on his ribs. 

“Get away from the kid before I call the cops.” 

“Fine you can deal with the cock sucker whining to you.” 

 

The abuse slowed to a stop as he heard people walking away and a single set of footsteps running to him. His head was pounding and he was starting to feel sick from the amount of blood leaving his body. He barely pushed himself up before he was throwing up all over the steps into his school. His ribs had to be broken and the blood had yet to stop flowing from his face. He was barely registering the strong hands flipping him over onto his back again. 

 

“Oh my god Calum. Keep your eyes open for me babe, I’ll get you home.” Ashton’s voice was soft as it rang through Calums head. 

“No no no, Ash they can’t know. I need to get to class it’s fine.” His body crumpled into instelf as he tried to push himself up. 

“You need to see a doctor Calum, I’m not letting you go to class like this.” Calum could tell Ashton was picking him up but his body was too overcome to feel the strong arms around him as he slipped into unconsciousness.


	4. He Always Seemed Okay

Calum could make out people talking and a steady beeping as his mind started waking him up. Every muscle in his body was throbbing with pain, this beating had been the worst but not by much. He should have known that he would be put in the hospital one day. The pain had become part of his everyday life, James made sure of it. The boy had been trying to beat the gay from him for years, making sure Calum knew he wasn’t normal. 

 

“I didn’t know he was being hurt, he always seemed okay.” His mom’s voice was low and sad, like she had been crying. He could hear her and his dad shuffle out of the room for some air. 

“From what Lauren said, it’s been happening since she started there. She’s only a freshman so who knows how long they’ve been going after him.” Calum was almost relieved that Ashton was still there. His sister piped in after a few minutes. 

“That explains the drinking and smoking. We’re lucky the doctor said he wouldn’t tell the cops about his THC levels.” 

“Yeah well I think he knew that the weed was the most minor problem in this. I thought kids were supposed to be less homophobic these days.” 

“So, did I Ash, I wish he would have told us. I could have helped get Mom and Dad to let him move schools.” 

“Speaking of schools, there is one close to my work that is supposed to be more accepting according to Lauren. If they can get him in there I can take him and pick him up since I don’t live too far from your house.” 

“I’ll talk to them about it but after what happened the other day I’m not sure they’ll go for it.” 

“Nothing happened Mali. I found him at some frat party and took his friend home before we went and got food.” Ashton sounded tired and a little annoyed at his sister’s words. 

“The hickeys across his neck says more than that happened Ash. I don’t care that you two like each other but he’s not even 17 yet and he has so much shit going on. I’m worried about him.” 

“I wouldn’t hurt him Mali. Remember when you used to tell me that he was bound to be, what you called, my soulmate.” 

“I still think he might be but he’s in a weird place right now.” 

 

After letting his mind and body wake up fully, Calum finally opened his eyes to the too bright room. The lights made his head throb harder than before. He hated feeling so damn useless in his own body. He started flexing his fingers and trying to stretch out his body past the pain. 

 

“Can someone call a nurse because everything fucking hurts.” His voice cause two soft gasps from beside him. 

“Cal oh my god your awake. Thank god you’re finally awake.” 

“Mali just go get someone, I'm in so much pain holy shit.” He saw his sister nod before speeding out the door to find someone, leaving Ashton staring at him with wide eyes. 

“Why didn’t you tell anyone this was happening? How long has this been going on?” The tears were obvious in Ashton’s voice. 

“Almost 3 years. I’m used to it Ashton, it wasn’t something everyone needs to worry about.” 

“They could have killed you Calum. If I didn’t show up who would have stopped them, huh? From what I’ve heard the school does nothing about you getting the shit kicked out of you.” 

“Yeah well not everyone is okay with me being gay, I’ve accepted it. I’m the one who cameout even when I knew people would hate me.” 

“No one should hate you for being gay Calum! We don’t just choose to Like dick and you know that just as well as I do. Babe they can’t get away with this.” 

“Don’t call me Babe. You getting in the way of James and his crew is just putting a target on your back. Go home and stay out of it Ash.” He was crying now, he didn’t want to drag the boy he loved down with him so the only thing he could do was shut him out. 

“I’m not staying out of it Calum. I've watched life throw you around enough and I’m not letting you do it alone anymore.” 

 

Before Calum could respond there was a soft cough from the door way. Mali was back with not only a nurse but their parents. They must have been there for a while because they all looked like they had gotten caught doing something bad. He sent his mom a soft smile before the nurse stepped up to him. She quickly scanned over all the machines bore having him answer some questions and do a few actions. He was glad when the nurse finally pumped some pain med into his IV, the slow ease of the pain melting away couldn’t come fast enough. 

 

“When can I get out of here, I have a test to study for?” He saw the shock flash across everyone's face before him mom spoke up. 

“They want to hold you over night and you won’t be cleared for school for about another week Cal. I don’t even think you should go back.” 

“Mom, I’m fine. It was a misunderstanding that only went too far because I was running my mouth.” A flash of anger went across Ashton’s face before he cut in with a growl. 

“That’s bullshit and you know it Cal.” 

“I told you to go home Ashton, this isn’t your problem.” With a sigh Ashton Turned to Calum’s parents instead of addressing him. 

“I’ll send you the info for the school near my work, mom was transferring Lauren over there anyways so at least someone will be able to keep a tab on him.” With that, Ashton left. 

“Stop trying to push him away Calum, he’s on your side.” 

“Don’t Mali, he doesn’t need to spend his life looking out for some stupid kid who couldn’t manage to not get his ass kicked. I don’t need a babysitter. Can I be alone?” 

 

They all mumbled their farewells before leaving him on his own. His mind was so tired from trying to run from life and now everyone wanted to dig inside his head. He wanted to be that care free 10-year old again, one who simply looked up to the hazel eyed boy that his sister told all her secretes to. He didn’t have to worry about who he was going to bed with then, he didn’t have to apologize for who he was.


	5. You Wore Me Out, What Can I Say

Calum had spent the week after getting out of the hospital sleeping in and spending the evenings getting high at Luke’s. He knew he would be starting back at a new school once Monday came around, forcing him to see Ashton daily. He had been avoiding the older boy since he got out, always coping an attitude when he was forced to be around him. It was now Sunday night and he had ran out of time to be free. He was spending his night staring up at his ceiling when his door started to creek open. His eyes quickly locked with sad, Hazel ones. He grumbled while turning away from the door, back now facing Ashton. 

 

“Can you stop throwing a fit over this.” 

“I’m not throwing a fit, I’m just pissed because you all won’t leave me alone. I hate how everyone keeps trying to get into my head.” 

“God, I forget how fucking young you are sometimes. We aren’t trying to get you talk about your feeling and shit Cal, we want you to understand that you were in danger. They could have killed you and your acting like that’s okay.” Ashton’s voice was edging on angry and he had moved to the foot of his bed, causing Calum to sit up. 

“Yeah well you didn’t seem to have a problem with my age the other night.” He was pushing himself off the bed to be even with Ashton as he fired back. 

“Don’t start that shit with me Calum, you’re of legal consenting again and not once did you have a problem with it either.” They were face to face now, mere inches from each other. 

“Yeah well I didn’t have a problem with it until you started snoring.” His resolve was breaking as a smirk pushed itself onto Calum’s face. A small giggle bubbled out of Ashton as a look of fondness flooded his eyes. 

“You wore me out, what can I say.” 

“Don’t say anything and find a better use for your mouth ash.” 

 

Calum’s quite statement was barely out of his mouth before he was being thrown on the bed before Ashton turned to Lock his door. He had been trying to push the boy away and now he didn’t want to. Ashton was stood in front of him, eyes scanning Calum’s body and he slowly started to crawl over to him. 

 

“You seem to really hate wearing shirts babe.” Ashton’s voice was rough with lust as he kissed around Calum’s chest. 

“I hate that still have yours on.” 

“I need to go soon baby, just make out with me for a bit yeah?” 

 

Kissing Ashton wasn’t the fireworks that everyone hyped it to be, it was coming home and finding peace all at once. The kisses were slow and steady. He wanted the night to last forever, to wakeup wrapped in Ashton, but that dream was soon cut short by his mom yelling about dinner being done. With a sigh he peeled himself away from Ashton with one last kiss before leading them down the stairs, stoping the older boy at the bottom. 

 

“Are you staying for dinner Ash?” 

“Sorry, not tonight babe. Mom has to work late so I need to get the kids ready for bed and school but I’ll e here early to pick you up and get breakfast.” 

“Ugh, you’re just going to leave me with them? Why do you hate me.” 

“They’re just worried about you and the last thing I do is hate you baby.” Ashton’s arms wrapped around Calum's torso before he placed a soft kiss into the dark curls atop his head. 

“I know I know. I’ll see you in the morning. 

 

~~~~~~~~~ 

 

His alarm was set for way earlier than usual, his anxious brain the night before insisting on being up early enough to make himself look good, not for the new school but for Ashton. Calum was far from being a stereotypical gay who loved all things girly, he was what the teachers called punk. One thing Calum did love was panties, girly lace panties. He has always felt more comfortable in his own skin as when he had one women’s underwear. He found his nice lemon yellow pair that made his skin look extra golden before heading to the bathroom to shower. Calum had woken up early enough to take and extra-long shower, pampering his skin and shaving his legs. He didn’t do it often but sometimes he just got the urge to feel smooth. The whole process was calming for him, anxieties about the new school and whatever was happening with Ashton melting away. He was pulling on a t-shirt when his phone started vibrating, Ashton’s name flashing across the cracked screen. 

 

“Hey I’m down the street, you ready?” 

‘Yeah I’m heading out right now.” 

“Okay, see you in a second babe” 

 

Calum was down his front steps as Ashton’s old mustang pulled to a stop, both Ashton and his sister occupying the front seat. He slid in behind Ashton, quickly running a hand through his honey curls in greeting. The older man grabbing the hand, placing a small kiss to Calum’s palm before backing out of the drive way. 

 

“I didn’t realize you were so far ahead in your classes Cal. From the looks of your schedule you’ll be done by noon every day.’ 

“Did they say whether I was still going to be able to graduate early?” 

“As long as you stay on top of your work you will.” Ashton’s voice carried an air of pride in it as he shot Calum a fond look in the mirror. 

“Sweet.” 

‘I’ll come grab you on my lunch break and bring you back to the station until Lauren gets done, okay?” 

“Yeah that’s fine.” 

“Good. Were here so you both better get in there and to the office so that they can get you settled. I’ll see you at noon Cal and 2:30 for you Lauren.” 

 

As Calum shut the car door and made for the front of the car a firm grip found his wrist. Ashton had grabbed him as he passed by the driver window, pulling the tan boy down before sliding his hand into Calum’s hair. Hazel eyes met deep brown in a searing gaze before Ashton’s lips were being pressed to his. 

 

“I’m taking the rest of the day off after I pick you up so ready because I plan on making out with you the rest of the day.” There was an edge of Lust that made a shiver go up Calum’s spine. 

“If you’re lucky you might make it a little further than that baby.” Calum had made sure to drop his voice low so that the other students couldn’t hear him try and turn Ashton on. 

“Don’t tempt me with a good time Love."


	6. I Think You Have Me Beat Baby

Calum knew he should have grabbed something to eat before leaving his house because they had all forgotten about breakfast. He was starving and had a major headache by the time he was strolling out of the front doors, Ashton’s car loudly idling at the base of the steps. The older boy was scrolling through his phone, sunglasses pushed high on his head. A small smile worked itself onto Calum’s face as he made his way down to the car. 

 

“Damn, Uber has some hot drivers.” Calum’s voice must have scared Ashton because he all but threw his phone across the car. 

“Jesus fuck Cal, are you trying to kill me?” 

“No, because Necrophilia is gross.” 

“Shut up and get in the car ya freak.” 

“You better be taking us to get food since you skipped out on taking us to breakfast.” Ashton could hear the smirk in Calum’s voice as the younger boy slid in beside him. 

“Whatever you want babe.” 

“I want a burrito and a smoothie so start driving.” 

 

~~~~~~~~ 

 

It didn’t take long for the boys to get food and make their way back to the overlook Ashton had taken Calum to a little over a week prior. There was a light breeze blowing through the valley and it made the bright sun barrable. Calum was placed back on the car hood, Ashton stood between his legs with his back pressed into Calum’s chest. 

 

“Thank you Ash.” 

“It’s just food Cal, not a big deal.” 

“No, thank you for being there, for not letting me shut down.” Ashton turned in his grip as he spoke. 

“I wasn’t going to let you suffer alone love, not anymore.” Ashton’s hands worked themselves up to Calum’s face while he took in every inch of the younger boy’s face. Calum’s lips were turned up into a small smile, eyes fond for the boy in front of him. 

“You’re the prettiest boy I’ve ever seen Ash.” Calum leaned forward to press their foreheads together. 

“I think you have me beat baby.” 

 

To make sure Calum knew he was serious he pressed a firm kiss to the younger boy’s mouth, trying to push every emotion he’s had about the boy into the small gesture. Long tan fingers curled into Ashton’s hair as Calum pulled him closer to his body. The heat built fast and soon both boys were shirtless, Calum’s body pressed into the warm heat of the car as Ashton hovered over him, lips working on leaving a trail of love bites across his tan chest. Calum was so wrapped up in how amazing the feeling of Ashton’s lips felt that he had completely forgotten that he wasn’t wearing normal underwear and by the time his mind had caught up with what was happening Ashton had already unbuttoned Calum’s jeans, starting to push the fabric down. It didn’t take long for the older boy to realize what he was looking at and how scared Calum looked but before he could say anything his phone was ringing loudly from inside his car causing the older boy to slide off the car hood and jogg over to his door. 

 

“Shit Lauren, I lost track of time. I’m on my way.” Calum was thankful that he was being saved from having to be confronted about the panties. Quickly making his way over to the passengers side while pulling on his shirt and rebuttoning his pants. 

“Drop me off on the way?” 

“Cal...” 

“Please. I’m tired and frankly really don’t want to get into it tonight okay.” 

“Okay...” 

 

And that’s what Ashton did, he drove the younger boy home while keeping his fingers laced through Calum’s. He did it to remind the boy that he was there because he could see him sinking back into himself. It didn’t take long for him to be pulling up to the Hood house. Calum placed a soft kiss to his cheek before stepping out of the car. 

 

“Hey Cal.....Yellow is a great color on you but I think White would look sexy.” He shot a wink to the shocked boy before pulling out of the driveway. 

 

~~~~~ 

 

He was home long enough to grab his skateboard and money before making his way to the Mall. There was one store specifically that he always went to when he needed new panties. He chose the store specifically because there were always men in there shopping for their wives and girlfriends so it was easy for him to make it in and out without a problem. Calum wasn’t sure why he had EVERY other color except for white and why he hadn’t thought of it before but it was definitely going through his head now. The thought of Ashton actually being okay and even into him wearing panties made Calum giddy. Everything about Ashton has always made him feel okay and at home, even when he was a 10-year-old loser with no friends. Ashton was his home, he probably always has been. 

 

“Are you finding everything okay hun?” The soft, feminine voice jolted him out of his thoughts. 

“Yeah. I started zoning out. Long day.” 

“No worried dear, let me know when you're ready to check out.” 

“Thanks. 

 

Calum wondered the store a while longer, grabbing a few different styles of panties, all in white. He decided he was going to make Ashton beg for it, giving him only small flashes of the soft lace. 

 

~~~~~ 

 

As Ashton pulled up to his house the next day, Calum realized that the passenger's seat was empty. There was no mini Irwin, no buffer between him and the honey haired boy in the driver's seat. 

 

“I think you forgot your sister Ash.” 

“She woke up sick so it’s just us this morning.” 

“Well it must be my lucky day.” He threw his backpack behind the seat as he slid into the passengers seat, shooting a quick glance at Ashton. 

“It must be.....I was actually wondering if I could con you into skipping today....” 

“You can’t con someone who is willing, plus my classes today are all electives.” 

“Good because frankly I just want to kiss you and eat junk all day” 

“Stop at Starbucks, my treat.” 

 

Calum waited until they were parked in front of the coffee shop before leaning over his seat to grab his wallet from his bag. He had purposefully worn his lowest riding, tight pants specifically so the white lace would peek from the top. He knew when Ashton spotted it because as oft whine fall from the older boy's mouth. Calum felt hands slide across his lower back before he was being turned and a soft kiss was placed in-between the dimples at the base of his back and long fingers were tracing along the lace. 

 

“God you’re gonna be the death of me baby.”


	7. Whatever You Want Babe

The week dragged by for both Ashton and Calum. For Ashton is was because he was being endlessly teased with a series of white panties that made Calum’s skin look even more tan than usual. For Calum it was because he wanted the boy to snap, he wanted Ashton to read a breaking point and just slam him against the nearest wall or back on the hood of his car. He wasn’t getting what he wanted and Ashton being forced back to work the day after he skipped made it harder for him to press the older boy’s buttons. It was Thursday night when he found out he would be alone all weekend, having the whole house to himself and hopefully Ashton. He treaded the topic carefully while bringing it up Friday morning on the way to school. 

 

“So I guess my parents are going to London to see Mali this weekend.” 

“Oh nice, are you guys leaving tonight?” 

“They left this morning....” 

“Wait, you aren’t going?” 

“Nope, home alone all weekend.” Calum could see Lauren trying to stifle her laugh, she knew what he was trying to do. 

“That’s what you think.” Ashton’s voice was nothing more than a huffy grumble 

“What was that Ash, have something to say?” 

“Nothing Cal, nothing. 

 

The rest of the car ride was silent, Calum’s fingers working softly through Ashton’s hair since it was all he could really reach from the back seat. He waited until Lauren was fully out of the car before leaning up and over the seat to kiss the Hazel eyes man in the driver’s seat. 

 

“I expect you to be at my house by 6, I’m making dinner.” 

“Whatever you want babe.” 

“Don’t give me that freedom Ash, you’ll regret it.” 

“I doubt you could want anything that I wouldn’t like love.” With one last kiss he was pushing Calum out the door towards the school. 

 

~~~~~~ 

 

He had been home for a while, Ashton dropping him off before heading back to work until he was off and his sister was ready to be picked up. He spent a couple hours prepping dinner, throwing it in the oven before heading upstairs to shower, shave, and change. He had saved the best pair of underwear for this weekend, it made his ass look better and sat perfectly on his hips. He found a soft white sweater that hung mid-thigh, he was sure it was Luke’s just by the length. He decided to go pantless since he wanted to show himself off. He was heading back down to check on the food when his phone dinged from the kitchen counter. 

 

From: *Irwin* 

“Just dropped off Lauren so I’ll be there soon.” 

 

To: *Irwin* 

“Perfect, dinner is in the oven and I just got out of the shower. Also, the door is open so just come in when you get here. Xoxo” 

 

The smell of baked chicken filled the house as Calum wandered around his house, straightening up to keep his nerves at bay. His mind was conditioned to always hide himself anf his feeling so being so open and vulnerable with Ashton was both the scariest thing he has had to do but also the most natural feeling. When he heard the front door open and shut he was back in the Kitchen, washing up the few dishes that he used earlier that day, his body was covered from the waist down and Ashton stopped right on the other side of the counter. Calum flashed a small smile to the boy before trying to place a bowl on the top shelf. He hadn’t fully hit his growth spurt yet so the sight made Ashton laugh before he walked up behind the boy to take the bowl from his hands, body pressing into Calum’s as he slid it easily onto the shelf. 

 

“I like this sweater on you but I think I might like what’s under it better.” As he spoke, Ashton’s voice got lower and his fingers skimmed under his sweater. Calum felt finger tips graze across the bottom of the underwear and over the bottom half of his perky ass. 

“Yeah well the show is going to have to wait because dinner is almost ready. Oh, and I think the sweater is Luke’s honestly, which explains the size.” Ashton chuckled at that before grabbing the plates and forks from Calum and heading to the table. 

“Speaking of Legs, what team does he play for?” 

“Pretty sure he’s somehow gayer than me, why?” 

“Because I have a friend and legs seems to be just his type.” 

“His name is Luke and unless your friend is super punk rock, has tattoos, and doesn’t remember his natural hair color then it won.....” When calum turned around he was met with a low-quality photo of what he assumed was Ashton’s friend. “Oh wow, yeah he would totally be down, what’s his name?” 

“Michael, maybe we can all do Lunch tomorrow?” 

“That sounds perfect but for now dinner is ready and I’m starving.” 

 

~~~~~~~~ 

 

“Dinner was great babe, what’s for dessert?” Calum could feel Ashton’s smirk being pressed into his hair while he loaded the dishwasher. 

“Hmm. We have cookies in the cupboard above the fridge or we have ice cream. Take your pick Ash.” 

“I definitely see something 100x better looking than that babe.” Calum chuckled at Ashton as the older boy slid his hands under the sweater, bunching the fabric at the top of the panties. 

“I can feel your dick pressed into my back love, let me finish this before you have your way with me.” Just to tease the older boy he pushed his butt back into Ashton’s crotch 

“Once you finish with this I am going to wreck you.” The voice was close to Calum’s ear, breathy and hot and turning him on in every way before the heat pressed against his back was gone. 

“I would be mad if you didn’t Ash.” 

 

While Calum finished the dishes, after arguing about not wanting help, Ashton found himself spread out on the spacious couch, trying to ease the pressure of his pants. With a loud huff he peeled off his pants and hoodie, leaving him in a pair of tight briefs and some bank tank. He was watching Calum from Over the top of the couch as the boy was leaning over the table to wipe it off. He was right is thinking the boy looked amazing in White, his skin becoming more golden. 

 

“If you aren’t done in the next 10 seconds babe, I’m going to bend you over that table.”


	8. Why Are You So Calm

“I’m coming, I’m coming” A chuckle left his mouth as he wandered closer to the couch, noticing that Ashton was without pants and scrolling through twitter while barely palming himself. “A little impatient?’ 

“You’ve been teasing me for like 4 days now.” Ashton threw his phone down beside the couch as Calum made his way around the couch and onto his lap, his fingers finding the lace quickly. 

“I would say sorry but I wouldn’t mean it. Figured if I would work you up for a while you wouldn’t hold back.” A look of uncertainty flashed across Ashton’s face while Calum spoke. 

“Look, Cal, I don’t want you to think you have to do anything or think you have to be ready for this right now.” Calum knew what was going through his mind and was quick to put the boy at ease. 

“I’m not a virgin Ash, I haven’t been for almost a year....” 

“Wait what?” 

“That’s how I met Luke honestly. Went to a party, hooked up with him and have been friends ever since. Came with great benefits too.” The shocked look that Ashton had dragged a soft giggle from him. 

“When was the last time you two slept together?!” 

“Like 2 months ago. Honestly, we both kinda just stopped because we wanted to find actual relationships. Plus, he isn’t really my type, just good in bed.” Calums body was being picked up as the sentence died in his mouth, Ashton switching their spots so that he could brace himself around the boy. 

“I’m gonna show you what good in bed really feels like.” 

“If you are as big as you feel then I don’t doubt it. Do your worst to me baby.” 

 

Having sex with Ashton was 10x better than he thought it would be. I was deep in ways he’s never had before and Ashton was perfectly dominant over him. By the time they had both finished, calum for the 4th time, they were both panting, Calum was crying softly from how amazing he felt. They were covered in sweat and would have to change his sheets before going to bed. There was a strong arm wrapped around his waist as the two boys laid quietly next to each other. 

 

“I think your dick broke me.” 

“You told me to do my worst and I went easy on you babe.” 

“You broke me and now I’m hungery.” 

“I’ll order some pizza.” 

“Thanks babe.” 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~ 

 

The three days that the boys had alone flew by faster than each of them would have liked. Luke and Michael got along way too well for two people who just met and Calum was content cuddling the boy and getting fucked. He wasn’t sure whether he was Ashton’s boyfriend or not and honestly, he didn’t really care to find out. His weekend was perfect, almost too perfect. Something felt off as he arrived home Monday after school and was met with a nervous looking Joy sitting silently at the kitchen table. 

 

“Is everything okay Mom?” 

Oh, yes. I just need to talk to you about something important. I think you should sit down for this baby.” And he did. She didn’t look like she was in the mood for jokes or arguing. 

“You’re freaking me out Mom, what’s going on?” 

“I should have told you this a while ago. I trust that you have been safe with your sex life and thought I could hold off on this for a while but both of you look so serious about this.” 

“You aren’t making sense.” 

“When you were born the doctors found something unusual with you. It’s very rare and very confusing but you were born with the ability to carry children Calum.” 

“That’s impossible. This has to be a joke. 

“I didn’t believe them at first but I read up on it and called hand fulls of doctors to confirm. They said you would be extremely fertile and since your body doesn’t have a normal cycle, pregnancy can be detected in only a couple days of unprotected sex....” 

“Mom.” 

“I needed you to know because I know you're at that age where sex.....” 

“MOM!” 

“Becomes......what?” 

“I think you need to take me to the store or a doctor.......just something.” 

“Why would I.....oh my god. GET IN THE CAR RIGHT NOW.” She was flying through the house searching for shoes and keys 

“Please stop yelling. I feel like I’m going to have a fucking panic attack.” 

“This is going to sound horrible but please tell me it was Ashton and not some random hook up Calum.” 

“THATS WHAT YOUR WORRIED ABOUT?” 

“At least he is a reliable guy.” 

 

They were in front of a small drug store within minutes, his mom getting out and grabbing what looked like 4 different kinds of pregnancy tests. His heart was pounding as he felt his phone endlessly vibrating. Ashton’s name was flashing across the screen as he just sat and watched it ring. He knew that ignoring the boy would mean Ashton showing up right after dropping his sister off but right now his brain couldn’t form enough words to make a whole sentence. His mind was drawn back to reality when his mom slid into the driver’s seat, handing Calum a plastic bag. 

 

“Why didn’t you tell me before?” 

“Why aren’t you using condoms.” 

“Because it was Ashton and frankly I shouldn’t need to if we’re both clean! It’s not like me being able to carry kids was something I just thought MIGHT happen.” 

“I wanted to but your dad thought you were too young.” 

“Yeah well now he can’t be mad at me or Ashton since this isn’t really either of our fault." 

 

His mom just pursed her lips and drove as the almost 17-year-old dove deeper into his mind. He was lucky that Ashton didn’t find the whole panty thing weird but there is no way he would be okay with this. Neither of them was ready for this, neither of them thought that this would be a consequence of being together. The sight of their house coming into view was enough to make a tear or two slide down his cheek. This was his karma for over stepping every line he could with Ashton. 

 

“Alright hun, I got two backs of each one. Take one from each box and save the rest incase we have to check in a few days.” 

“Why are you so calm?” 

“Because I knew one day this would happen. I was just hoping to have more time.” 

 

After informing him that the easiest rout would be to pee into a plastic cup and let the test rest in it his mom excused herself to make them both some tea. He wanted to be optimistic about this but there was no way he could be. He had a gut feeling that no matter how many tests he took they would all come back positive. The moment he took in the results he was bend over the toilet, shock pulsing through his body as they all read the exact way he was afraid they would. 

 

“MOM!”


	9. You Were Always My End Game

Calum’s heart was racing as he thundered down the stairs. His left hand full with the many positive test, right hand keeping a grip on the rail. Him mind was on over drive with every bad thing thatq this could bring. He was too young, him and Ashton were too new, Ashton probably didn’t want kids, they had no way to support this kid. Before he had left the bathroom, he skimmed through his missed calls and texts from the older boy, worried and on his way. 

 

“You get to tell him. He’s on his way here and you get to tell him Mom.” He was out of breath as he faced his mom, slamming the handfull of test on the kitched table. 

“Cal this is something....” 

“No, you get to tell him that you and Dad are the reason this is happening, that you never told me.” He was crying, the sobs growing as he heard Ashton yell from the door way. 

“Is anyone home?” Ashton’s voice was one of worry as he made it closer to the kitchen. Calum made one last pointed remark before storming past a very confused Ashton. 

“You get to tell him.” 

“Cal what wrong?” Ashton’s voice echoed off the walls as he yelled after the tan boy. 

“Ashton dear, come sit. I need to tell you a few things.” Joy tried to keep a pokerface as Ashton sat on the closest barstool. She was thankful for it because it would give her time to explain without him seeing a pile of pregnancy test. 

“Is everything okay Mrs. Hood?” 

“Hopefully it will be. I am aware that you and my son have slept togeth....” 

“Oh my god. I’m sorry if you weren’t okay with us, I thought....” 

“Ashton, it’s fine. What I am going to explain to you is going to be confusing and scary but I need you to try not to blame Calum. He wasn’t aware of this until this morning and it wasn’t his fault he wasn’t prepared. Just don’t be mad at him.” 

“I don’t think I ever could be.” With that, she explained. 

 

She explained how different his body was. How Calum was able to do was 99% of males couldn’t. She told the boy she had come to consider like one of her own how quickly Calum’s body would allow him to have a positive test and how different his body would change compared to normal mothers. She reminded him through out that Calum didn’t know and that it was neither of their fault. Lastly she handed Ashton one of the many tests that were taken that afternoon. She watched as tears formed in his eyes and how his hands shook. 

 

“Can I go talk to him?” 

“I would be mad if you didn’t.” 

 

Ashton stood on shaky legs, taking one last deep breath before making his way up the stairs. He didn’t realize that he still had a death grip on the test until he went to open the bedroom door. He froze, staring hard at the pink plus sign that was staring back at him. He was going to have a kid, he was going to have a kid with Calum. Surprisingly the thought brought a small smile to his face as he finally swung the door open. His smile faded quickly as he noticed the room was empty, skateboard gone and window wide open. He let out a loud sigh as he pulled his phone from his pocket, hitting his most used contact before listening to it ring. 

 

“Hey Ash! What's up buddy?” 

“Listening Mike, are you with Luke?” 

“Yeah, have been all day.” 

“Is Calum there?” 

“No, Luke’s been trying to call him for a couple hours." 

“Ask him were Calum would go when he was upset, I need to find him.” He could tell that Michael had pulled the phone away to ask the blonde before his voice was back on the line. 

“He said that if Calum didn’t come here then he’s at the beach down by the docs. He also said he was going to kill you if you hurt him.” 

“Trust me it’s not me that hurt him but thank you.” 

 

It didn’t take long to make it back downstairs, flying past Joy on the way to the car. His hand was still firmly wrapped around the stick that had decided his fate. He was scared that Calum was going to shut down on him again. He didn’t want him to push everyone, including him, away again. It took around 15 minutes to make it to the beach, Ashton quickly spotting Calum sitting at the end of one of the docks, feet dangling into the water and skateboard laying next to him. He took a breath and pushed himself from the car, making his way down the dock before fitting himself behind Calum’s body. 

 

“You really need to stop running away from me.” He kept his voice calm and quite as he wound his arms around Calum’s middle 

“I’m so sorry Ashton. I swear I didn’t know. I get it if you don’t want to deal with his....or me. I’ll get it if you don’t want to be involved.” 

“Calum, I’m not leaving you. We are both responsible for this kid, not just you. I’m not mad at you. I’m mad that you weren’t warned about this, you didn’t deserve it.” 

“Neither did you Ash.” 

“Babe, I’ve loved you for a very long time, even if I never told anyone. You were always my end game.” Ashton’s hands slid to Calum’s still flat tummy as he spoke 

“You were the reason I figured out I was gay. I think I've loved you since I met you.” 

“We’re going to be okay Cal, you’ll be graduated before the baby is born and I have a fair amount of money saved up. Everything will be okay” 

“I can’t go to school once I start showing Ash.” 

“Well from what your mom told me, we only have a few weeks to get you set up on online classes before you do start showing enough for people to notice.” 

“What do you mean.” 

“She told me that you grow opposite of normal pregnant women. Fast in the first half then you just stay big for the other half. I don’t know babe, you’ll have to ask her.” 

“Shit. Mali is going to be here in a few weeks for my birthday.’ 

“She’s going to kill me.” 

“Hopefully not.” 

 

They sat on the dock until the sun started setting and the air became chilly. They sat and discussed names and living arrangements, how they would tell everyone and what they wanted the baby to look like.


	10. HIATUS

So I've gotten super behind in writing and have an idea for a new story floating around that is keeping me from being about to focus on this one.

I am going to be going to be taking a break from Growing Pains for a while until I can write a solid plot for it.


	11. Is She Going To Hit Me?

The three weeks leading up to his sister's return were eventful to say the least. Calum was taken to a doctor, one who was thankfully aware of Calum’s situation, and was given every bit of information he asked about. The boys had sat both Luke and Michael down to give them the news. Luke was over the moon like the sap he was, Michael looked fond of the boy next to him but mildly unimpressed by the events of the other two. Within a week Calum was pulled from school and started his classes online while he sat in Ashton’s office. His mother had made the deal with Ashton because she wanted someone to monitor his school work while she was at school. They were more than happy with the arrangement since it mean that he could spend his days with the boy before being subjected to his family. Only 4 days before his sister was due to arrive, his morning sickness started in full force and by the time the older girl did show up Calum was starting to noticeably show.

“Hey! I’m home.” Mali’s voice carried through the house as she shouted, her mom quickly shushing her as she made it out of the kitchen and too the door.  
“Don’t yell Mali, the boys are sleeping.”  
“It’s 4 in the afternoon.”  
“Cal hasn’t been feeling well.....” Joy’s voice wavered at the end letting her daughter know there was something more going on.  
“Mom, what’s wrong?”  
“Come sit down, I need to show and tell you some things.”

Joy handed Mali a folder containing ever piece of medical documentation about Calum. The tests from when he was born to the ultrasound they had gotten the week before. She calmly explained to the younger girl how they should have told the boy sooner and that no one was expecting this. Mali stayed quite for a while before both her and her mother heard the sound of retching coming from upstairs. It was soon mixed with Ashton’s soft footsteps coming down the stairs, eyes drooping shut as he made his way to grab a water bottle, sweats hanging low on his hips. It wasn’t until he shut the fridge and turned around was, he met with not one but two pairs of eyes.

“Oh.....uh.....I came to grab him water.”  
“We can see that. How is he feeling.” Mali was trying to let him know that she knew what was going on but his eyes remained scared.  
“Not feeling to well-”  
“She knows Ashton, I just told her.” Ashton’s eyes managed to get wider at the mother's words.  
“Is she going to hit me because I feel like she’s going to hit me.”  
“I’m not going to hit-”  
“ASHTON” Calum’s voice sounded tired but panicked from the second floor.  
“He needs me.”

Ashton made his way upstairs to where he knew his boyfriend was sitting on the bathroom floor. The younger boy looked exhausted from being endlessly sick while also busting ass on his coursework. He slid to the floor behind the tan boy before opening the water and handing it to him. Calum took the bottle and leaned back into the older boy, feeling muscular arms wrap around him in comfort.

“Your sister is here babe.”  
“Did Mom already tell her because I don’t wanna be the one to tell her.”  
“She already knows. Might as well just go down an see her.”  
“She’s going to yell at me Ashy.” Calum’s voice was a whine as he threw his head back onto Ashton’s shoulder.  
“No, she won’t baby. Get up let go face the dragon.”  
“If I tell her you called her that do you think she’ll leave me alone.”  
“Don’t you dare.”

Calum was on Ashton’s back as he carried them both down the stairs, feeling Calum’s nose tucked into his shoulder. The boy was giggling softly, pulling a soft smile onto Ashton’s face as he made eye contact with Mali. She was still his best friend and the thought of her seeing him as something different because of what was going on scared him. He needed her support now more than he ever has, so did her brother. He took in her small, fond smile she had as she watched them make their way downstairs. Calum slid off Ashton’s back and onto the couch before the older boy strode over to Mali, pulling her into a hug and placing a kiss to her hair before finding himself and Calum some food.

“Are you going to ignore me the whole time I’m here baby bro?”  
“Depends, are you going to yell at me?” Calum was peaking over the back of the couch at his sister.  
“No, I’m not. I will kick the shit out of Ashton if he bails on you.” His sisters statement pulled a loud giggle from the older boy in the kitchen.  
“I’m not bailing Mali!”   
‘I know you dork!” Calum watched Ashton and his sister yell back and forth while laughing.

Calum had forgot that he was starting to show when he stood up. He was shirtless and the small bumb was clearly visible to everyone in the room, including his sister. He had made it around the couch on the way to the kitchen when his sister stopped him dead in his tracks. Mali’s eyes were glued to his stomach, tears starting to form in both of their eyes. She shifted her eyes up to meet his before pulling him into a tight hug. They were both crying into each other while holding on for dear life. Once they were separated and finished crying, Ashton was quick to plaster himself to the younger boys back. Calum wasn’t sure what made him notice the difference in feeling but it was almost like Ashton’s chest was pressing lower against his back than usual.”

“Why does it feel like you shrunk?”  
“I think you finally hit your growth spurt babe.”  
“Great. Now I’m stretching in every direction.” His voice was snippy with annoyance as he pried himself from Ashton.  
“Cal, you’ll be fine. I think you’ve maybe grown like half an inch max in the last two months.”  
“I just feel so gross Ash.”  
“I know babe.”


End file.
